This invention relates to a rotary-type concentrator for continuous processing of abrasive solids-containing fluids in which interior surfaces of the concentrator are autogenously protected from the abrasive action of fluids flowing past such surfaces. More particularly, this invention relates to a rotary-type concentrator in which structural elements are provided to collect and detain upon interior surfaces of the concentrator a relatively stationary deposit of the abrasive material being processed to thereby protect those surfaces from the abrasive action of the material flowing therepast.
Some solids-containing fluids contain highly abrasive materials which can substantially shorten the operating life of rotary-type concentrators which employ a plurality of rotating members to separate a vehicle fluid and a concentrate of solids from a solids-containing fluid. For example, fluidized coal passed under pressure through such a concentrator to separate the coal from its vehicle fluid can be highly destructive of the interior surfaces of the concentrator due to the abrasive action of the coal within the concentrator. This problem has limited the usefulness of rotary concentrators in the separation of abrasive materials.